


Got Milk?

by chenology



Series: Abroad in Japan [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cum eating?, Cumplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, dumb!baek, really never sure how to tag any of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenology/pseuds/chenology
Summary: Baekhyun's cum-is-nutrition diet persists and Chanyeol decides to feed his other mouth.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Abroad in Japan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644403
Comments: 8
Kudos: 228





	Got Milk?

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, so this is not as good(?) as the first but I have a kink for bimbo!baek and cum eating(?) and i need to release that somewhere so here's this I guess.

Chanyeol really hadn’t expected Baekhyun’s cum-is-nutrition phase to go for as long as it has and yet here they were, Chanyeol clutching his controller and playing video games while Baekhyun eagerly bobbed his head up and down between his legs. 

At the beginning it was a bit difficult due to Baekhyun’s lack of experience but now, two weeks later into his diet fad, Baekhyun could take him all the way down to the base with ease, his throat fitting snug around Chanyeol’s length. 

The transition was a bit awkward since Chanyeol wasn’t exactly used to having a consistent sexual partner but it wasn’t long before he was regularly using Baekhyun’s pretty little mouth to jerk himself off every day. It was far too easy, especially since the one initiating their little sessions was Baekhyun himself. He’d catch sight of Chanyeol’s morning wood outlined in his sweatpants and would lick his lips and glance shyly at Chanyeol. In the beginning he would approach him shyly to ask if he can eat before devouring Chanyeol’s length between his soft, plush lips but now Chanyeol found himself waking up to Baekhyun’s mouth already working his length bright and early in the morning. 

He’d casually lay in bed with both arms behind his head, watching Baekhyun’s tight little mouth sink itself all the way down and then back up, savoring every little drop of cum that Chanyeol gives him. He’d always open his mouth for Chanyeol to see his load and would only swallow when the older gives him permission to. 

Their once-a-day sessions turned to twice, with Chanyeol meeting Baekhyun in the school’s bathroom for a nice warm facial followed by Baekhyun sucking his cock clean and thanking him as he sits there with a drying load on his face. That quickly escalated to Baekhyun mouthing at his length any chance he got, like when Chanyeol sits at their kitchen table to eat his meal, Baekhyun sits between his legs and works hard for his own meal. Or when Chanyeol is playing his video games and trying to win, Baekhyun is on his knees and chasing after a different kind of victory. 

It was nice at first but now Chanyeol was growing bored with just Baekhyun’s mouth, especially when he caught sight of his voluptuous rear. He could barely keep his hands to himself anymore, always looking for a chance to slap the soft mounds and watch them jiggle enticingly or he’d grip them in his large hands and massage them, watching Baekhyun squeak shyly but still allow him to touch him all he wants. He never refuses Chanyeol, always giving in and letting him do whatever he wants to do to him. When Chanyeol told him he wants to fuck his thighs, Baekhyun bent over and squeezed his thighs together, moaning helplessly as Chanyeol wrapped his arms around his waist and thrust against him. He also made no effort to protest when Chanyeol demanded he wear his shirts and nothing else when they were alone in their apartment, now always clad in one of Chanyeol’s oversized shirts with his milky thighs on display. 

Chanyeol had even caught him foregoing his boxers for lacy, little panties. All these little things were slowly driving Chanyeol mad with desire, and a part of him knew that if he were to ask Baekhyun to let him fuck his ass then he would but a part of him wasn’t sure it could be that simple. He could risk their little agreement if Baekhyun thought he went too far so he instead devices a different plan.

It’s Tuesday night and Baekhyun is on his knees as usual, worshipping Chanyeol’s cock as it grows flaccid in his hands, having just released a fresh batch of hot cum on his face. Chanyeol thumbs at the gooey glop just underneath Baekhyun’s eye, bringing it to his lips and allowing the other to suck it off his thumb with his eyes closed, a moan resonating from his closed lips. He’s panting a bit, face completely flushed and a bit shiny with sweat from exerting himself to bring Chanyeol to orgasm. He finally opens his eyes to stare up at Chanyeol in the same timid manner he always does, shaking his hips a little to bring Chanyeol’s attention to his raging erection. It’s adorably straining against the black lace panties he has on, now stained at the front. 

Chanyeol motions for him to get into his lap, chest to back as always and Baekhyun happily obliges. He sits between Chanyeol’s legs, head leaned on his chest with his own legs spread wide and hooked over Chanyeol’s knees. It’s how Chanyeol liked to have him, although Baekhyun never really understood why. He doesn’t bother asking, only gnawing at his abused lips as he fiddles with the sleeves of the shirt he has on. They go past his wrists, covering most of his hands and he feels so small and pretty like this, covered in Chanyeol’s scent. 

The older doesn’t reach for his erection like he usually does, instead he’s reaching for the lube under his pillow, slicking his fingers in it before bringing them past Baekhyun’s erection and to his puckered hole, rubbing against it in circles that make Baekhyun gasp and shiver.

“Yeollie?” Baekhyun questions, looking up at the other. Chanyeol presses a gentle kiss to his forehead as he continues to massage and press against his hole, not yet breaching. It makes his thighs quiver and his erection strains even more against the material of the panties.

“Baekhyun, don’t you think it’s time I fed your other mouth?” Chanyeol whispers against his ear, pressing the first digit slowly into Baekhyun’s throbbing hole. Baekhyun’s walls clench around him as he moans softly, trying to close his legs but Chanyeol doesn’t allow him.

“M-my other mouth?” Baekhyun questions softly, looking down at where Chanyeol’s finger is slowly disappearing and appearing out of his hole, pressing hard against his walls and causing him to shake and tremble. 

“Yes,” Chanyeol affirms, pushing his finger in knuckle deep and massaging the tight, throbbing walls clenching around him. “This little mouth is hungry for cum too, don’t you think I should feed it?” 

Chanyeol’s erection is coming alive against the crest of his ass and it makes him burn all over, his little hole clenching and unclenching unconsciously around the single digit inside him. He bites his lip to bite back a moan as another digit probes against his hole, using the slick lube to slide in and stretch him out. His toes curl just the slightest as he grips Chanyeol’s forearms, hips lifting slightly to meet the gentle thrust of Chanyeol’s fingers.

“Should I take that as a ‘yes’ then?” Chanyeol teases, scissoring Baekhyun’s hole open and watching him writhe against his chest, fighting to hold back his moans of pleasure. 

“Yes,” Baekhyun pants out, nodding cutely. “I’m hungry so please fill me up.” He moans, shutting his eyes tight as Chanyeol’s fingers graze against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. 

“Such a good pet.” Chanyeol kisses the shell of his ear as he pushes his fingers in even deeper, aiming for Baekhyun’s sensitive spot as he watches him unravel with just two fingers stretching him open. He adds a bit more lube before pushing in the third, watching Baekhyun twist uncomfortably, not used to being stretched this much. His walls close around the thick digits, trying to squeeze together but Chanyeol’s fingers force them apart, stretching him nice and wide. 

He takes his time in stretching Baekhyun’s hole, adding more and more lube to make the penetration a little bit easier, watching as Baekhyun’s groans turn into little moans and mewls. His hot little cavern is now soft and pliant thanks to Chanyeol’s massage, and Chanyeol’s fingers no longer feel obtrusive, instead they were no longer thick or long enough. 

Baekhyun grinds back against the hot erection pressing against his lower back, making it known that he was no ready to be fed, just as Chanyeol had suggested. The older slides his slick fingers from the smaller’s throbbing hole, gently lifting him off his lap. Baekhyun understands the hint and gets up, eagerly awaiting further instructions. 

He watches Chanyeol stand up and take his shirt off, throwing it to the side before guiding Baekhyun onto the bed with his hands on his hips, laying him down on the soft sheets before situating himself between his spread legs. His black panties are still on, pushed to the side to make room for Chanyeol’s fingers earlier, and the contrast between the dark fabric and Baekhyun’s milky thighs is enough to make Chanyeol’s mouth water. He leans down and bites on the doughy flesh, sucking small love bites onto Baekhyun’s inner thighs while he lathers his erection with lube. 

Baekhyun bites his lower lip as he spreads his legs even wider, fingers desperately clutching at the sheets as Chanyeol’s lips and tongue continue to tease along his thighs before finally pulling away. He looks down as Chanyeol moves himself even closer between his legs, pushing his red hot erection against the cleft of his ass before finally pressing it against Baekhyun’s fluttering hole. 

He leans his body on top of Baekhyun’s as he pushes into his warm cavern at a painstakingly slow pace, letting the other adjust to the slightly painful stretch. Baekhyun clenched his eyes shut tight as he felt Chanyeol sink deeper and deeper into him, filling him up with every inch until he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. Every hot inch of Chanyeol’s cock was nestled deep inside him, forcing his walls apart and filling him with an intense, scorching pressure. 

Both of them stayed still, their breathes mingling as they allowed themselves to adjust to the new sensations brought on by the connection of their bodies. When Baekhyun’s eyes flutter open, Chanyeol leans down to kiss the stray tears falling down his cheeks, moving his hips in shallow thrusts to allow Baekhyun to get used to the motion.

“You’re doing so good for me, pet.” Chanyeol grunts, feeling Baekhyun’s smooth walls tighten around him, creating unbearable friction that made him want to bend the other in half and pound him raw. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun keens, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck as he peppered kisses all along his chest. The pain was slowly starting to subdue with each kiss to his most sensitive spots, and the drag of Chanyeol’s cock in and out of him was making him delirious with need. He thrust his hips forward to show he was okay, that Chanyeol could go a little bit faster now, which the older took notice of immediately. His thrusts picked up in pace and in intensity, rocking Baekhyun’s little body back and forth until he had him desperately clawing at his skin as he bounced him up and down on his erection. 

“Chanyeol, I can’t-“Baekhyun arches up from the bed, moans and pleas falling from his lips as Chanyeol drove his length in even deeper with each bed-rocking thrust, aiming straight for his prostate. He grabs at Chanyeol’s shoulders to steady himself, spreading his legs even wider to leave no room between their bodies. 

Chanyeol speeds up the pace, the moans and mewls spilling from Baekhyun spurring him on. His abdomen connects with Baekhyun’s ass at each thrust, leaving red imprints behind from the sheer force of it. The smaller’s eager walls clamp tightly around his pulsating erection, and his body goes tense as he thrusts in and stays still, emptying his load deep into Baekhyun’s needy lower mouth.

He pants hard on top of the other, looking down to see the mess of Baekhyun’s own release gathering on his soft tummy. He looks back up to inspect the boy himself and is greeted with the sight of a panting Baekhyun with his eyes slightly rolled back and his tongue lolling out from having gotten so thoroughly fucked. 

“You did so good, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol praises softly, slowly pulling out of the other’s abused hole, watching his cum trail down Baekhyun’s taint. “Your belly is so full of my cum now.” He uses the pads of his fingers to press against the fluttering ring of muscle, blocking any more cum from spilling out.

Baekhyun whimpers as he feels Chanyeol’s fingers on his sensitive entrance, looking down at the other with what little energy he has. 

“Thank you for filling me up.” His voice is a little bit hoarse from a combination of the mouth-fucking earlier and his moans. “It feels so nice and warm inside, I want to always eat you with my other mouth.” 

Chanyeol smirks, patting Baekhyun’s thigh. 

“Of course. I’ll feed you as much as your pretty mouths can take.” 


End file.
